


said you'd always be my white blood

by lovishq



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Because Billy deserves a chance to start over, Gen, Mind Control, Mother-Son Relationship, Stranger Things Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovishq/pseuds/lovishq
Summary: said you'd always be my white blood / circulate the right love / giving me your white blood / i need you right here with me."Seven feet."Billy blinks.The voice is panicked and trembling. "You told her," she says, "the wave was seven feet."an alternative ending for billy hargrove.





	said you'd always be my white blood

**Author's Note:**

> ,,,,,why does everyone hate Billy so much tho,,, like he's not able to give up that anger because of the monster at home and inside his head and he was raised to think this way, there's no one there (like Lucas was for Max) to help him learn and grow and change for the better. He's lost so much :(  
> Binge-watched Stranger Things and exhausted myself watching over my little cousins three days straight, and all I have to say is I literally only cried when Billy died and… I'm confused hahaha. (Billy's suffered so much though and I'm just?? why??? how???) If he'd lived I would have loved for him to get a redemption arc because, tbh, Max and Billy were the sibling duo we deserved, but alas he didn't survive. His death hit me hard and I doN'T KNOW WHY THOUGH.  
> Anyway, I'm just gonna leave this tiny thing I wrote, set in the eighth and final episode of ST3, and hope you enjoy.

"Seven feet."

Billy blinks.

The voice is panicked and trembling. "You told her," she says, "the wave was seven feet."

He hears it again, soft and warm, and he clings onto it instead of the one telling him things he doesn't want to do, clings tightly and ignores the burning in his eyes.

"You ran to her on the beach." There's color at the edges of his vision, darkness slowly creeping back and letting him fall into patches of a memory. "There were seagulls."

He hears the birds, and he can feel the hot tears falling down his cheeks before he sees them drop onto the sand.

"She had a hat with a blue ribbon."

The beast is fighting, vying for control, and for once, he finds himself fighting back.

"A long dress…" she stops and he can feel it pulling his consciousness away for a terrifying moment, white blurs starting to fade away, but he doesn't move—can't. "With a red and blue flower."

She stammers on the next one, voice making a turn onto the road of afraid. "Yell—yellow sandals, covered in sand.

"She was pretty," the girl whispers, her mouth a tight line, grieving right along with him, and his eyes fall shut for a moment. Here, he sees her, he remembers her and her smile and the sand between his toes. "She was _really_ pretty." He thinks he would have laughed, but his throat is dry. He nods in agreement, smiles, knows she understands.

"And you…" there's a sob and a flash of what's in front of him, the smile of someone who's exhausted from more fights than she can count, has to keep fighting, but stopped to speak to him. "You were _happy."_ She reaches up, and the cool waves lick at his feet, surfboard rubs at his arms, and the warmth of sunlight on his cheek lets him close his eyes and oh _God,_ he didn't even realize he'd been so _tired._

There's a roar. Distant, close—he doesn't know, and he doesn't really want to care, but the hand falls away and so he stands. The voice whimpers in fear, a familiar woman whoops in encouragment, and he hears it whisper to bend. To bend to its will; bend to be what his father raised him to be; bend to be cruel and unforgiving and angry and the kind of person who never learned how to fight back against fear.

Now, though, with blood running down his hands and his throat turning sore from yelling curse words (though those are maybe in his head, maybe he's screaming), he thinks he's learning.

Fire rains down in pink and green and blue, the monster screeches and the talons he knows are coming to kill him pull back in pain. There are familiar hands reaching to tug him back out of the way as it falls with a roar that shakes his eardrums. The snapping of a giant rubber band on his head that comes with the taste of blood and freedom feels a hundred times worse than any hangover he's had, but he's pretty sure it's worth it, and then someone's saying his name over and over and over.

He knows who it is before he opens his eyes, letting the hot California summer fade away and the redhead above him come into focus. Something itches at his mind, pain and screaming and fear and anger, and he knows he doesn't want to go back there again.

"Max," he whispers, struggles to speak again but does it anyway. "Max, m'sorry, I didn't mean to hurt them—m'sorry, Max, m'sorry—" In response to it, she pulls him into her arms, presses a hand to his largest wound, and shakes her head.

"Billy," Max tells him softly, "Billy—it's okay. We're gonna be okay."

And now, he actually feels like they will.

**Author's Note:**

> I really do want to touch upon what Billy has gone through in another fic or something because I think it explains why I don't see the scene where Max tells him to submit to her as a "badass" scene and also… I just really want to… and give this child a turnaround and a happy ending. I'd really love to be able to give that to him, at least.  
> IMO this fic was kind of in between my usual um "aesthetically" written fics and fics written in the MC's voice haha, but I kinda like it so it's staying on this site.  
> Alllll of the characters were really cool (particularly the reactions in the "Welcome Home, Dustin" scene haha) but I think the ones I loved most were the Scoops Crew. I love the nerds, what can I say?  
> As always, leave a kudos if you enjoyed this and tell me what you thought in the comments!


End file.
